


Deja vu

by KaryRivaille (Kary_Lioncourt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kary_Lioncourt/pseuds/KaryRivaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Que pasaría si estuvieses destinado a vivir la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, y vieras a la persona que amas morir frente a tus ojos? Un estudiante se ha visto envuelto en una maldición, un extraño juego que no parece tener fin... Descubre que sacrificios deberán llevarse acabo para remediar los daños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja vu

Esto... Esto no puede estar pasando...- gritaba con desesperación -!Alguien ayúdelo¡

Los murmullos de quienes presenciaban la escena se esparcieron entre la multitud que les rodeaba, pero nadie se atrevía a dar un paso hacia delante como si temieran que una cosa similar les sucediera por intentar apiadarse de un alma noble que luchaba por su vida en ese momento.

-No se queden ahí parados hagan algo- insistió el muchacho abrazando el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de su amante, sintiendo como poco a poco este perdía su calor y aquel toque de luz abandonaba sus ojos anunciando la peor tragedia que pudo suceder; su amante había muerto y ya nadie podría hacer nada para ayudarlo -¡NOOO!-

¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤

Abrió sus ojos un poco alterado con una respiración jadeante y el pulso acelerado sin saber la razón, posiblemente había sido víctima de aquellas pesadillas que solían aparecer de manera constante entre sus sueños y darle una no tan agradable experiencia como la de la última vez, aquella pesadilla le había parecido tan real que casi se vio obligado a llamar a su novio solo para asegurarse de que este estuviese bien y que todo marchara a la perfección pero afortunadamente nada había sucedido y a veces se sentía estúpido de tomarse tan a pecho sueños que jamás iban a suceder.

Se talló los ojos y se estiro a la brevedad antes de tomar el celular de la mesilla de noche para mirar la hora, eran alrededor de las 10:00 de la mañana de un 13 de agosto un simple y aburrido día de verano, más sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se forjó en el rostro del chico con la esperanza de que fuese un día perfecto para él y su novio con quien se vería en el parque alrededor del mediodía.

Dejó salir un ligero bostezo y pronto sus pensamientos se enfocaron en su novio. Su nombre era Levi Ackerman, un chico de baja estatura piel blanca como la misma porcelana y cabello corto de color negro cenizo, además de un par de orbes grises que le cautivaban, no podía negar que ese chico le atraía pues además de ser muy atractivo con esas facciones finas también poseía un buen trasero, una de las cosas que más le encantaban de él. En cuánto a su personalidad, por lo general solía ser serio y callado, a veces algo gruñón y altanero cuando la situación lo requería, no tenía miedo a expresarse cuando algo le molestaba y también solía tener una especie de tick con el orden y la limpieza, el suponía que se trataba de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y a pesar de que desconocía el mismo, había decidido aceptarlo tal y como era porque él era simplemente perfecto en todos los sentido de la palabra, nadie era mejor que él

Aún recordaba aquella ocasión en la que este había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos, estaba bastante nervioso de cuál pudiese ser su respuesta: un rechazo o simplemente aceptaría corresponderlo, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que sus manos no paraban de sudar debido al nerviosismo que sentía, incluso había optado por dejar ese capricho de lado y retirarse de la escena para no hacer el ridículo como otro chico que solo se la pasaba rogándole sin importar cuantas veces el azabache lo rechazará y humillara, diciendo que jamás podría salir con un idiota semejante como lo era él.

Así es, Levi tenía otros pretendientes, uno de ellos era un joven un poco más alto que él de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes de una tonalidad esmeralda, su nombre era Eren Jaeger, un joven que no conocía el significado de darse por vencido, era demasiado persistente y su maldita obsesión por el azabache solía generarle a este último fuertes dolores de cabeza, no le gustaba que ese chico se le pegará como chicle y lo siguiera a todos lados ni mucho menos que no respetará sus espacios, de modo a que Levi no podía ni ir a los baños de la institución sin que Eren estuviese allí para fastidiarlo más de la cuenta.

Por otro lado estaba una chica pelirroja casi de la misma altura del azabache, de personalidad dulce y caritativa, su nombre era Petra Ral, una chica que solía admirar al azabache en secreto y solía preocuparse constantemente por él sobretodo porque Levi no solía ser demasiado expresivo, de modo que esta le horneaba galletas algunas veces además de preguntarle continuamente como se sentía y si podía ayudarle en algo; ella por lo general era más dulce y servicial, un poco más tímida también, pues jamás se le había visto actuar de manera indiscreta o con insinuaciones como solía hacerlo Jaeger a pesar de que muchos ya sabían que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero sería difícil que esta se le declarara ya que Levi le veía como una amiga.

En fin... Aquel día se encontraba sentado en una de las jardineras de la escuela leyendo un extraño libro de pastas opacas de color negro, el cual parecía haber llegado por error hasta el cuándo buscaba un libro de física en la biblioteca de la escuela, que había estado leyendo desde hace algún tiempo, pues para tratarse de una típica novela la trama era bastante interesante que desde el momento en que había comenzado a leer dicho libro no había podido despegar su atención por completo de él, en ese momento recién había pasado la página cuando se vio interrumpido por una voz bastante familiar.

-Erwin- le llamó un chico un poco más alto que él de cabello rubio, una nariz un poco grande ojos pequeños que portaba el uniforme de baloncesto de la institución al parecer ya había salido de sus entrenamientos.

-Mike- respondió tranquilamente el de ojos celestes, cerrando su libro y colocándolo sobre su regazo mientras veía al contrario tomar asiento justo a un lado de él

-Oh, lo lamento, no pensé que estuvieses estudiando- se disculpó el más alto de inmediato al ver a su amigo cerrar su libro.

-¿Huh...? Ah ¿Esto? No, para nada es solo una novela de terror- explicó refiriéndose al libro que se hallaba en su regazo -Ya sabes la típica trama donde los personajes son asesinados trágica y misteriosamente, y no se sabe quién puede ser el posible asesino.

-Vaya... Suena bastante bien...- comentó con interés mirando al otro con algo de sorpresa -No sabía que te interesaran ese tipo de novelas, siempre te he visto leyendo cosas más históricas, hechos reales, las causas de las guerras

-Lo sé, lo devolveré a la biblioteca cuando terminé de leerlo- se encogió de hombros

-¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo?- preguntó el más alto tomando el libro que se hallaba en el regazo del contrario

Erwin negó con la cabeza y observó a su amigo examinar el libro detenidamente para comenzar a hojearlo poco a poco.

-Interesante...- murmuró este cerrando el libro y se lo entrego a su amigo en las manos -No me gustaría equivocarme pero creo que vi a Jaeger comenzar a leer este libro en la biblioteca una vez, aunque no estoy seguro de si lo terminó...

-¿Porque éstas diciéndome esto?- preguntó levantando una ceja sin saber a que iba el comentario del otro exactamente

-Pues es que ustedes dos parecen estar interesados en el mismo tipo de cosas, libros, enanos obsesionados con la limpieza- comentó para fastidiar a su amigo y finalmente rompió a carcajadas.

El de ojos celestes le mando una mirada severa a su amigo antes de darle un zape en la cabeza de manera juguetona por gracioso

-Baja la voz podría estar cerca y escucharnos- comentó Erwin pidiéndoles al mayor que fuese un poco más discreto al respecto.

-¿A que le temes Erwin?- cuestionó Mike sin entender a que venía la petición de su amigo -No me digas que tienes miedo de que el enano te ponga a barrer la escuela a ti también.

-¿A mí también?- miró al mayor algo confuso de nuevo.

Mike tomó a Erwin del mentón para voltearlo en la dirección donde se encontraba cierto chico de cabellos azabaches barriendo el polvo que se había acumulado en el patio para que el de los ojos de color celeste pudiese mirarlo.

-Levi- comentó este mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos color celeste.

-Deberías aprovechar ahora que él esta sólo- sugirió Mike de inmediato dándole pequeños codazos a Erwin en las costillas para animarlo a ir por él.

-Ouch!- se quejó sobándose las costillas mientras se ponía de pie -De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

El chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes camino en dirección del azabache, pensando en lo que le diría y como lo haría y no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso al respecto; había planeado aquella conversación cientos de veces en su mente y justo ahora cuando iba a hacerlo todo parecía tan absurdo. Se mantuvo mirando al azabache cuando de pronto alguien más se había acercado hasta él, se trataba de aquel chico llamado Eren quien siempre aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para acercarse al azabache y molestarlo más de la cuenta o hasta hacerlo rabiar.

-Sempai Levi- llamó el castaño de una forma suave y tranquila al detenerse cerca del azabache mientras lo miraba barrer el patio de su escuela.

-Dime Eren...- respondió el azabache aunque en su voz podía percibirse cierto aire de fastidio.

-¿Podría usted...?- formuló su pregunta con algo de temor aunque en sus adentros aún tenía la esperanza en que le diera el "si" que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

-Humn... No- respondió seriamente y a secas pues ya se hacía una idea lo que ese mocoso iba a preguntarle y su respuesta no sería diferente a la última.

-P-Pero ni siquiera me ha dejado hacerle mi pregunta- respondió este parpadeando, mostrando un pequeño y adorable puchero infantil.

-Se lo que preguntarás y la respuesta sigue siendo no- aclaro de una forma seria tomando su recogedor para posteriormente ir a tirar la basura en el bote más cercano.

-¿Porque no me quiere dar una oportunidad?- insistió el castaño siguiendo al azabache a donde quiera que este iba -Prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz...

-Mierda, Eren que no ¡joder!- respondió molesto el azabache mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina y despiadada -Ahora lárgate de mí vista antes de que te muela a patadas por ser un mocoso insistente...

El chico de cabellos castaños se alejó finalmente soltando un suspiro en forma de derrota temporal, dándole a Erwin la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse hacia el azabache.

Una vez que estuvo tras él, colocó una mano en su hombro, pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en respuesta, pues el azabache le había soltado un puñetazo pensado que se trataba del testarudo e insistente de Eren

-Ouch, bien eso si no lo merecía- comentó Erwin sobándose el lugar donde había recibido dicho golpe, logrando captar la atención del azabache.

Levi fijo su mirada en el más alto, observándolo momentáneamente de pies a cabeza, ese chico era demasiado alto y atractivo con unos hermosos orbes azul celeste "Humn... No está nada mal" pensó desde sus adentros aun mirando al recién llegado.

-Demonios, pensé que eras el idiota de Jaeger- se disculpó el azabache de algún modo un tanto apenado a pesar de que no solía ser un chico tan expresivo.

-Me imagino, debe ser molesto ser acosado por un mocoso día a día- comentó Erwin con tranquilidad de forma comprensiva mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

-Como no tienes una idea, pero que se le va a hacer...- comentó Levi soltando un suspiro en forma de desahogo.

-Siempre podrías buscar una mejor opción ¿no crees?- comentó el rubio de una forma conquistadora y bromista, guiñándole el ojo ligeramente.

-Supongo...- respondió el azabache con tranquilidad, mirando hacia el suelo aquel sujeto lo ponía algo nervioso sin saber exactamente el porque

-Levi ¿cierto?- aseguro Erwin fijando sus ojos en el menor, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, este chico era aún más atractivo mirándolo de cerca -Erwin Smith un servidor...- se presentó así mismo ofreciéndole la palma de su mano para que este la estrechara como saludo.

El azabache admiro la palma de la mano contraria para cerciorarse de que en esta no hubiese suciedad para así estrecharla y corresponder a su saludo educadamente.

-Dime Levi...- Erwin irrumpió el silencio de nuevo logrando captar la atención del azabache de nuevo, teniendo la oportunidad de admirar sus hermosos orbes de color-He escuchado de buenas lenguas que te gusta beber té y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme por uno después de clases ¿Que dices?

El azabache lo pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza en forma de respuesta -Humn... De acuerdo, no veo porque no...

-Esplendido- comentó el rubio con entusiasmo, estaba feliz de que el azabache hubiese accedido a salir con él -Pasare por ti después de clases ¿Esta bien?

-Seguro- respondió el azabache mientras se encaminaba hacia su salón de clases, pues la hora de descanso ya había concluido y su próxima clase ya estaba por comenzar.

Erwin caminó en dirección opuesto de vuelta a las jardineras donde aún le esperaba sentado su amigo Mike con una simpática sonrisa en el rostro al ver que este regresaba feliz de su encuentro con el azabache así que supuso que todo había salido bien, pero aun así tenía ganas de confirmarlo. Así que cuando el rubio de ojos celestes llego a donde se encontraba él, se puso de pie y le dio una amigable palmada en su espalda mientras le miraba a la espera de que este le contara como le fue.

-¿Y bien, campeón? ¿Cómo te fue?- cuestionó Mike sin hacerse esperar más.

-Pues... invite a salir a Levi...- respondió Erwin con tranquilidad como si el mismo aun no terminara de asimilar lo ocurrido o le fuese increíble creerlo; Levi, aquel ser tan perfecto que solía rechazar a todos los que le invitaban a salir había aceptado ir a tomar el té con él después de clases.

-¿Y...?- preguntó el más alto aun de forma insistente.

-Me dijo que si ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque yo no- comentó el de orbes celestes aun atónito.

-Eso amigo mío, es un triunfo que debe festejarse- dijo el más alto mostrando una sonrisa.

-Claro... pero hoy no, creo que estaré algo ocupado- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso puedo notarlo, solo recuerda si llegan a algo más profundo no olvides usar preservativo- comenta para molestar al otro antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Mike- respondió este lanzando una de sus miradas de advertencia y después comenzó a reír, nadie lo conocía mejor que su propio amigo.

-¿Ves como si lo deseas?- continuó molestando al más bajo porque simplemente le divertía.

-Te estas ganando otro golpe, bastardo- le advirtió aun riendo porque de algún modo era cierto

-Bien, bien... ya me calmo- comentó divertido el mayor aun con lo mismo -No aguantas nada...

Y así ambos amigos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases para concluir con aquel día y ambos pudieran continuar con sus planes del día. Tal vez Erwin estaba demasiado ansioso puesto que podía jurar que desde que había dejado al azabache el tiempo había comenzado a transcurrir de forma aún más lenta de la habitual, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que el azabache pronto formaría parte de su vida, pues comenzaba a tener una muy buena corazonada al respecto y deseaba que lo que esperaba fuera cierto.

*Un par de horas más tarde...*

Erwin finalmente había salido de su clase y esperaba por el azabache cerca de su aula tal y como habían acordado con anterioridad, veía salir a sus compañeros de los salones de al lado, pero el suyo aun parecía tener clase. Se refugió justo debajo de la sombra de un árbol y recostó la espalda contra el tronco de este, pues el sol había comenzado a morder. Desabrocho su saco negro y desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa blanca del uniforme, dejando al descubierto parte de su bien formado pecho. Comenzaba a hacer calor pues los días de clases poco a poco se terminaban como el verano cada vez se hallaba más cerca de ellos, después de alrededor de cinco minutos tuvo la oportunidad de ver al azabache salir de su salón cargando su mochila en uno de sus hombros mientras le buscaba con la mirada, hasta que finalmente logró verlo y se dirigió de manera apresurada hasta él.

-Lamento la demora tenía un examen sorpresa- se disculpó Levi de inmediato sabiendo que seguramente el mayor ya llevaba algo de tiempo esperando por él.

-No tienes que disculparte, está bien- respondió Erwin con tranquilidad dedicándole una amigable sonrisa -¿Nos vamos?

Levi asintió con la cabeza en silencio mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida de la institución, de vez en cuando lanzando leves miradas al mayor, preguntándose cuales eran los planes que este tenía en mente y a donde irían a tomar el té, lo único que esperaba era que Erwin lo llevase a un lugar decente y no a cualquier local de quinta o realmente no sabría si podía lidiar con la insalubridad del lugar y de la situación.

-Te llevare a una cafetería que conozco, allí sirven un delicioso café y he visto que venden diferentes tipos de té puedo asegurarte que el lugar será de tu agrado- comentó Erwin de pronto como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del azabache de algún modo, pero aquello pareció relajar un poco a su acompañante por lo menos ya no se veía tan tenso ni le lanzaba constantes miradas.

-Con que sea un lugar limpio me basta- fue lo único que Levi respondió mientras se dirigían ahí.

-Descuida, el lugar siempre está en perfectas condiciones, es normal encontrar este lleno a veces, pero estoy seguro de que podremos hallar una mesa en la cual instalarnos y estar cómodos- añadió con tranquilidad, lanzando una breve mirada al azabache, sintiendo ese habitual mariposeo en el estómago se hacía presente y el cómo su corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal cuando este estaba cerca y se preguntaba si el azabache sentía algo similar o si le agradaba siquiera.

Alrededor de unos minutos más tarde ambos llegaron a la cafetería de la que hablaba Erwin y efectivamente había algo de gente pero aún quedaban algunas mesas vacías. Una vez allí, se acercaron a la entrada y este le cedió el paso al azabache dejando que este escogiera la mesa de su agrado. Levi escogió una de las mesas cerca del cristal del mostrador y se sentó en un lado de la mesa mientras que Erwin tomó el lugar que se hallaba enfrente del azabache para tener un mejor contacto visual cuando estos charlaran sobre algo en particular. Había tantas cosas que este quería saber de Levi pero tampoco quería incomodarlo de alguna manera así que supuso que debía por lo primordial

-Dime Levi- Erwin rompió el silencio y llamó la atención del azabache quien se encontraba mirando hacia la calle a través del cristal con un ligero aire de aburrimiento -¿Tienes algún tipo de pasatiempo favorito?- preguntó con curiosidad tratando de no incomodar a su acompañante.

-Humn... limpiar, beber té negro, practicar kick-boxing- respondió con su habitual forma seria y sin rodeos.

-No te incomoda que te haga preguntas ¿verdad?- Le miro a los ojos tratando de descifrar su mirada.

-Adelante, si algo me incomoda mi silencio te lo hará saber- Su tono era igual de serio que siempre pero por lo menos había logrado hacer que este le prestara atención y le mirara a los ojos.

-De acuerdo- entrelazo sus manos mientras formulaba algunas preguntas en su mente.

En ese momento una mesera se les acercó para darles la bienvenida y entregarles su respectiva carta. El azabache tomó su menú y comenzó a mirarlo con algo de curiosidad mientras esperaba que el mayor le lanzara algún tipo de pregunta hacia su persona lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder.

-¿Por qué has rechazado a todos los que han intentado salir contigo?- aquello era simplemente curiosidad más que nada aunque en el fondo entendía si el azabache se negaba a contestar.

-Porque no son de mi tipo simple como eso- respondió sin darle mucha importancia mientras le llamaba a la mesera para que les tomara su orden.

Una vez que la mesera se presentó en su mesa Erwin pidió un café y Levi prefirió ordenar algo de té negro, pues este era su favorito y le encantaba beberlo cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad. La mesera pronto se retiró para traerles sus órdenes y esos dos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro como si estuviese comunicándose a través de la mirada, permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que finalmente Erwin carraspeo un poco y rompió contacto visual para formular otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo son las personas de tu tipo?- pregunto con la misma curiosidad de antes.

-Pensé que ya lo habías descifrado- aquella había sido una respuesta indirecta bastante directa

-¿Te agrado aunque sea un poco?- aquella era una pregunta importante para Erwin.

-Si no me agradaras no estaría a quien en primer lugar- aclaro de inmediato el azabache.

En ese momento la mesera llego con sus respectivas órdenes y las colocó en cada uno de sus lugares, durante ese momento el silencio reino sobre su mesa. El juego de preguntas de Erwin estaba resultando a la perfección Levi no había bateado ninguna de sus preguntas, pero el momento de la verdad estaba por llegar cuando este le hiciera al azabache la pregunta del millón y este tuviese que responderle. De solo pensar en ello las manos de Erwin comenzaron a sudar con nerviosismo, por lo que tuvo que tomar una servilleta del servilletero y limpiar sus manos para disimular. Levi por su parte estaba algo ocupado preparando su té, agregando algo de azúcar a este mientras lo revolvía con una pequeña cuchara esperando que este se enfriara solo un poco para poder dar un sorbo.

-¿Si yo te invitara a salir me rechazarías?- se había atrevido a preguntarle pues no encontraba el modo apropiado de decirle lo que tenía en la punta atrapado en la punta de su lengua, lo que su corazón le exigía a gritos que dijera y no se hiciera esperar más.

-¿No rechace esta cita o sí?- levantó una ceja ante aquella cuestión que era más que obvia.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- respondió Erwin con tranquilidad sorprendido de que Levi tuviera la facilidad de dar justo en el clavo -Aunque me refería a algo más estable como una relación... Por lo que me preguntaba si te gustaría...?

-Creo que sería algo interesante, eres de las pocas personas que me han inspirado confianza y me agradan de algún modo...- se encogió de hombros después de todo no parecía ser un mal chico además de que él era de su tipo de hombres, más alto, más atractivo de aquellos hombres que pueden conquistar fácilmente con solo una mirada al menos tuvo aquella sensación desde la primer instancia en la que le hablo en la escuela; jamás se había sentido de esa forma al hablar con alguien.

-Entonces... ¿Es eso un sí?- se sorprendió bastante ante la respuesta del contrario simplemente no lo esperaba al menos no de esa manera, pero lo que más le agradaba es que este fuese tan sincero y directo con su persona al menos sentía que no existían barreras entre ellos.

-Si quieres intentarlo no veo porque no- se encogió de hombros y finalmente se dedicó a tomar su té con tranquilidad, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor que le embriagaba el paladar.

-Pues si tú estás de acuerdo me gustaría intentarlo, estaremos juntos mientras el tiempo así lo defina ¿Estás de acuerdo?- cuestiono tomando un poco de su café para acompañar a Levi.

-Humn... De acuerdo- respondió con tranquilidad mientras seguía bebiendo su té.

*En los primeros días de verano...*

La lluvia había hecho acto de aparición de forma constante y Levi había pescado un resfriado accidentalmente luego de ser víctima de un aguacero cuando cumplía uno de sus mandados, eso había llevado al azabache a faltar toda la semana a la escuela y cuando Erwin notó que Levi estaba faltando demasiado a clases, se preocupó y fue a buscarlo a su casa, encontrando a su novio con el rostro más pálido de lo habitual y con algo de temperatura; no se veía bien. Así que se quedó con él en su casa hasta que este mejorara un poco.

-Erwin, esto no es necesario, sólo es una gripe se pasará pronto... - insistía el azabache algo apenado de que el mayor estuviese allí, aunque conociendo lo testarudo que este era seguramente terminaría quedándose de todos modos

-Levi haz faltado cinco días a la escuela - recalcó con seriedad mientras miraba al menor -Tienes temperatura y un aspecto bastante deplorable no creo que esto vaya a pasarse por sí sólo, necesitas cuidados y algunos medicamentos para recuperarte pronto.

-Bien, puedo hacerme cargo yo solo, no necesitas quedarte- insistía el azabache pues no le gustaba la idea de ser una carga o molestar demasiado al mayor. Levi vivía sólo pues sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión cuando él era pequeño y no había nadie que se ocupara de él en esos momentos.

-No pienso dejarte solo ahora que éstas enfermo así que vuelve a la cama ahora mismo que yo me ocupare de ti- dijo el mayor de una forma autoritaria sin moverse de ahí.

-De acuerdo...- el azabache dejó salir un profundo suspiro en forma de resignación y volvió a la cama justo como su pareja se lo había pedido hace un instante.

Erwin se había asegurado de que el azabache regresara a la cama para ir arroparlo de forma adecuada y buscar algo de medicina para bajarle la temperatura y ayudarle a combatir dicho resfriado. Unos minutos más tarde Erwin había regresado para hacerle beber algún tipo de jarabe amargo y le hizo comer un caldo de pollo que este había preparado para él.

-Muy pronto te recuperarás, cariño, ya lo veras...- aseguro Erwin besando la frente del azabache con dulzura mientras lo miraba comer su caldo de pollo tranquilamente.

-Y todo será gracias a ti...- dejó el plato vacío sobre el buró de aun lado de la cama, acto seguido se acurrucó a un lado de Erwin, recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo -Te amo, idiota...- murmuró quedándose poco a poco dormido estaba realmente cansado el resfriado el resfriado le quitado sus energías.

-Y yo a ti, amor...- respondió Erwin con ternura acariciando los cabellos de su novio suavemente, observando como este iba quedándose dormido poco a poco -Descansa, cariño, necesitas recuperarte...

Erwin había pasado aquel fin de semana en casa del azabache hasta que este logrará recuperarse por completo y durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pudo comprender cuán importante era Levi para él, realmente se había vuelto especial y lo apreciaba de sobre manera, podía decir que había aprendido amarlo incluso tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el lado tierno que este ocultaba bajo aquella frialdad superficial qué mostraba al mundo, se había enamorado de cada una de sus facetas.

A veces tenía la loca idea de pedirle a Levi que se casará con él para que así pudiesen estar juntos por el resto de sus días, pues no podía imaginar su vida sin el azabache y no sabría qué hacer si este algún día llegase a faltarle, por otro lado quizás aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en el matrimonio, así que prefirió seguir así y dejar que el tiempo definiera el momento en el que este debería llevarse a cabo y sólo se dedicó a disfrutar al máximo los días que pasaba con Levi como si no existiera algún otro día después a ese.

*Volviendo al 13 de agosto a las 10:30 de la mañana...*

Se levantó con algo de pesadez de la cama, aún tenía algo de pereza cosa muy habitual en él y las vacaciones de verano, pero había quedado de verse con Levi en el parque a medio día y no iba a defraudarlo, confiando que con una simple ducha aquel estado de pereza desaparecería y él podría continuar con su día como era habitual.

Así que sin más se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, la cual debió durar alrededor de unos diez minutos aproximadamente. Acto seguido el rubio regreso hasta su habitación poniéndose algo de ropa deportiva como lo eran unos pantalones negros holgados con bolsas a los costados, una playera de algodón de color rojo y unos tenis que hacían perfecto juego con sus pantalones.

Una vez que Erwin terminó de vestirse y acomodarse el cabello, bajo las escaleras de prisa para prepararse algo de almorzar antes de irse. Puso a cocinar un par de huevos en una sartén y con una palita de madera comenzó a moldearlo para preparar un delicioso omelette, agregó algo de sal para sazonar y posteriormente colocar dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador.

Luego de unos minutos comenzó a servir el omelette en un plato, tomó los panes del tostador y los colocó en una orilla para finalmente sacar un poco de jugo de naranja y servírselo en un vaso. Se sentó a la mesa donde su delicioso desayuno esperaba ya por él pero antes de comenzar a comerlo sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo para mirar la hora en la pantalla, eran alrededor de las 11:15 a.m. aún disponía algo de tiempo antes de encontrarse con Levi en el parque, por lo que comenzó a tomar su desayuno tranquilamente sin alguna prisa.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Erwin lavaba sus platos y los utensilios de cocina que había ocupado, pues algo que aprendido de convivir con Levi era que siempre debía mantener todo limpio y ordenado por su propio bien. Se secó las manos con una toalla tras dejar el campo de trabajo limpio y ya una vez libre se dispuso a salir de casa para encontrarse con Levi. Se en camino por el corredor y salió por la puerta, cruzo el jardín en unos breves momentos y atravesó los portones que habían en este para finalmente encontrarse en las calles de aquel poblado. Camino por la acera siguiendo el sendero que esta enmarcaba por fortuna el parque solo se encontraba a un par de cuadras de ahí.

Tardó alrededor de unos cinco minutos en alcanzar dicho parque y no muy lejos de allí pudo divisar al azabache sentado en una banca, acariciando un pequeño gato negro que se encontraba echado sobre su regazo. Erwin se acercó de forma apresurada a donde se encontraba Levi aun con aquel minino acurrucado sobre de él y le miró con una amigable sonrisa primero a él y luego al pequeño que ronroneaba ante cada caricia que el propio azabache le daba una tras otra y lo disfrutaba.

-Hola, Levi- saludó el mayor de forma animada al encontrarse con ambos -No sabía que tenías una mascota...

-Hola, Erwin- le devolvió el saludo con su habitual voz serena -No es mío, lo encontré aquí hace un par de días y me siguió a casa parece bastante amigable y nadie ha venido a preguntar por él

-Ya veo... ¿Lo adoptaras?- pregunto curioso Erwin mirando al azabache a los ojos.

-Supongo que eso haré- respondió mientras miraba de vuelta los ojos celestes de su pareja

\- Y... ¿Has pensado algún nombre?- tomó a Levi del mentón para seguir mirándolo de igual forma.

-Mittens me agrada- el azabache acercó su rostro al de Erwin de modo que sus labios se rozaron

-Es un buen nombre- murmuró el rubio aprisionando juguetonamente los labios de su novio con los suyos para robarle un suave y dulce beso, tenía tanto antojo de probar sus labios de nuevo.

Levi no dijo nada más, solo respondió al beso que el mayor le daba cuando de pronto el gato que se hallaba en su regazo le arrancó el pañuelo blanco que llevaba consigo y salto lejos de la banca para salir corriendo. El azabache se separó de Erwin de inmediato y se levantó echando a correr detrás del gato que llevaba su pañuelo en la boca

-Oi, Mittens, vuelve aquí!- gritó el azabache un poco molesto debido a que el pañuelo tenía un valor significativo para él; Erwin se la había regalado cuando estos dos habían cumplido su primer mes juntos y por nada del mundo quería que este se arruinará.

Erwin se levantó para ir tras ellos, si no había visto mal el gato y Levi habían salido del parque hace unos instantes para entrar a una de las avenidas más transitadas de la ciudad. Este les seguía como podía yendo tras ellos y en ese momento pudo mirar como el gato y Levi atravesaron corriendo cuando el semáforo indicaba la luz verde. El minino logró llegar al otro lado, pero el azabache se detuvo a la mitad de la calle al escuchar un fuerte rechinido de llantas, volteo hacia su izquierda y solo pudo divisar como un camión se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. Erwin se detuvo en aquel momento en una esquina de la calle presenciando como el camión golpea duramente al azabache, destrozando casi todo su cuerpo en el impacto.

Erwin se había quedado petrificado mientras la sangre del azabache se había salpicado por todas lados incluyendo algunas partes de sus ropas. Todo había pasado tan rápido en tan solo unos instantes, que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, ni muchos menos de poder ayudar al azabache. El camionero se había ido a la fuga y la gente comenzaba a agruparse a los alrededores horrorizados por el fuerte accidente que acababan de presenciar; el olor a muerte se mezclaba con el de la sangre derramada. Erwin no pudo moverse de la impresión y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban para caer sobre sus rodillas sin poder quitar la vista del destrozado cuerpo de su novio tirado sobre la carretera.

Una pequeña y extraña risa se escuchó. Erwin volteo a un lado y allí pudo divisar una extraña criatura, era como una mujer de cabello largo y rubio, facciones cadavéricas con un enorme hueco donde debía ir la nariz, un par de luces rojas representaban sus ojos vestía una túnica negra y cargaba consigo una hoz filosa y puntiaguda tal cual como un ángel de la muerte, al verla Erwin no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizado. Ella le sonreía con aquellos ojos llenos de malicia pura, pero nadie más podía ver lo que él miraba; aquella chica parada en la escena portando una hoz consigo, admirando la escena con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Lo que miras es real...- le dijo riendo como si fuese muy divertido lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella se acercó hacia el cuerpo destrozado del azabache y al verlo negó con la cabeza -Tsk, es una pena...

¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤

[...13 de Agosto a las 11:30 a.m...]

Los rayos del Sol se infiltraron a través de la ventana de su habitación, alumbrando su rostro y provocando que este abriera sus ojos abruptamente casi de inmediato. Se estiro de inmediato para tomar su teléfono que yacía en el buró de un lado de su cama para mirar la hora y noto que eran las 11:34 del 13 de Agosto y dejó salir un suspiro en forma de alivio.

-Al parecer solo fue un mal sueño...- murmuró para sí mismo mientras revolvía sus propios cabellos rubios con algo de ansiedad -...Aunque podría jurar que todo se veía tan real...Humn me asegurare de escribirle a Levi más tarde sólo para cerciorarme que todo está bien, por ahora solo saldré a caminar y tomar un poco de aire- Aquel extraño sueño había hecho que Erwin se despertara nervioso esa mañana, por lo que supuso que algo de actividad física podría ayudar a despejar su mente de todo eso.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió para salir de casa unos minutos más tarde. Pensó que una pequeña caminata por el parque le vendría bien, distraerse con los paisajes y la tranquilidad de dicho lugar era exactamente lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos así que sin más se encaminó hasta dicho lugar.

Tardo alrededor de 5 minutos y era casi el medio día cuando este llegó al lugar y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al azabache sentado en una banca cerca de allí, acariciando a un pequeño gato negro que se mantenía echado en su regazo. Aquello no le había gustado para nada a Erwin o su mente le jugaba una mala broma o de plano ya se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero podía jurar que lo que miraba era una escena réplica de su sueño y no quería creer que eso fuera posible.

-Debe ser una coincidencia, si debe ser eso...- murmuro para sí tratando de convencerse así mismo, pero algo en su interior le decía que se estaba engañando solo -Al diablo con esto... Levi 

El azabache levantó la mirada al escuchar una voz familiar, notando como su novio se dirigía hacia él de forma apresurada se veía diferente a lo habitual como si estuviese preocupado por algo, pues solo está vez este no le había dedicado una de sus amigables y coquetas sonrisas.

-Levi- le llamó Erwin con voz jadeante al llegar hasta él deteniéndose enfrente con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas mientras regulaba su respiración, pues había venido corriendo desde la entrada del parque para llegar hasta él.

-Erwin, siéntate- le pidió el azabache al ver el estado agitado en el que este se encontraba por haber estado corriendo, observo a este sentarse y espero a que este terminará de regular su respiración antes de hacerle la siguiente cuestión -Que pasa? Te ves pálido como si hubieses visto a un fantasma...

-He visto cosas aún peores que fantasmas, créeme, pero ése no es el punto- él respondió seriamente mirando al azabache a los ojos contemplando la hermosura de estos una vez más -Tenemos que hablar es algo serio e importante...

-Seguro, soy todo oídos- respondió el azabache con seriedad, mirando a Erwin algo extrañado, no sabía a qué iba ése último comentario, pero el actuaba de forma extraña diferente a la habitual.

-Escucha sé que esto tal vez te parezca una locura pero tuve un sueño en el que tú estabas en él, en este mismo parque, a esta misma hora y con este mismo gato- le explico señalándolo primero a él, acto seguido el suelo, luego le mostró la hora que marcaba su reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono para terminar señalando al gato negro -A lo que voy es que no estaría diciéndote todo esto si no tuviera la sospecha de que algo realmente devastador esta por sucederte...

Levi no dijo nada al respecto, solo levantó una ceja, era obvio que este no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que Erwin le decía.

-Levi, di algo, por favor- pidió Erwin de manera suplicante mientras le miraba a los ojos -Por lo menos dime que es lo que piensas sobre lo que dije.

-Humn... Quieres saber que pienso? Pienso que deberías de dejar de leer esas novelas horrendas- comentó el menor con absoluta seriedad -Hablo en serio Erwin esa mierda no te hace nada bien, solo te está volviendo paranoico.

-S-Si, puede que tengas razón- fue lo único que el rubio al recibir la respuesta de su novio.

Erwin se había quedado algo callado luego de aquello, mantenía la mirada en el piso mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho el azabache y no pudo evitar el sentirse estúpido, porque había pensado que este sería capaz de creer en aquella atrocidad dado que la respuesta era realmente obvia, si alguien se le hubiese acercado a decirle tales incoherencias probablemente él tampoco hubiese creído ni una sola palabra, por lo que no culpaba al azabache por su reciente reacción sino a él por haber reaccionado de esa manera tan impulsiva, pero estaba nervioso.

Erwin había estado tan hundido en sus pensamientos que apenas y logró percibir cuando aquel gato negro le había arrebatado el pañuelo blanco a Levi de su cuello para posteriormente saltar y salir corriendo, casi de inmediato el azabache se había puesto de pie para ir tras el felino a recuperar su pañuelo.

-Maldita sea, no de nuevo- maldijo Erwin levantándose de la banca para echarse a correr tras ellos lo más rápido que le era posible, para su suerte esta vez había logrado alcanzar a Levi en la entrada del parque y lo había sujetado fuertemente del brazo para impedir que este siguiera adelante y así pudo mirar como el gato se había atravesado la avenida transitada para perderse del otro lado, poco después paso aquel camión que había arrollado a Levi la última vez y simplemente dejó salir un suspiro aliviado; había salvado a su novio de sufrir una muerte devastadora en aquella avenida.

-Mierda ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó el azabache molesto soltándose de su agarre -¿Te das cuenta que acabo de perder el pañuelo que me regalaste en nuestro aniversario?

-Tranquilo, ya te compraré uno mejor- respondió Erwin con tranquilidad tomando a Levi de la mano -Ven conmigo te llevare a casa...

-De acuerdo...- dijo el azabache soltando un suspiro de una forma más tranquila para acceder a la petición de su pareja

Y así ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos agarrados de la mano, salieron de aquel parque y se adentraron en una de las calles de la ciudad mientras se dirigían tranquilamente hacia la casa de Levi la cual quedaba un poco más lejos que la de Erwin, pero eso no les preocupo a ninguno de los dos, pues tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar hasta allí. Atravesaron cada una de las calles con precaución para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente indeseable, mirando los locales y las casas que les rodeaban hasta que llegaron a donde construían un enorme edificio como de veinte pisos de altura, todo parecía marchar bien por ahora hasta que de pronto el teléfono celular de Erwin comenzó a sonar y este se vio obligado a soltar al azabache para poder sacarlo de la bolsa de sus pantalones.

-Sí, diga?- respondió el rubio esperando que la persona del otro lado de la línea dijera algo, pero solo se escuchaba algo de interferencia y una persona que intentaba decirle algo pero no se entendía quién era ni lo que quería decirle, así que Erwin continuo caminando por el perímetro del lugar para ver si se aclaraba un poco la señal, pero la llamada termino cortándose antes de eso, Erwin reviso bien el número y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Mike, él era quien trataba de comunicarse con él -Demonios...- maldijo Erwin, su amigo no solía hablar al menos de que se tratara de algo verdaderamente importante.

Un par de segundos más tarde, le llego un mensaje de voz a Erwin y supuso que se trataba de Mike intentando comunicarse con él a sí que sin hacerse esperar lo abrió para escucharlo "...Erwin, si logras escuchar este mensaje por favor comunícate conmigo es urgente..."en ese momento el mensaje se terminó; tal y como Erwin lo había supuesto su mejor amigo necesitaba algo así que presiono el botón verde para devolverle la llamada pero se llevó otra desagradable sorpresa cuando escuchó una nueva grabación que decía "...Lo sentimos pero usted no cuenta con suficiente saldo para completar esta llamada por favor haga una recarga para restablecer el servicio, gracias..." y en ese momento se cortó la llamada haciéndolo rabiar, ahora que más podría salir mal.

Pero mientras Erwin se peleaba con su teléfono celular, Levi había decidido adelantar un poco el paso, pensando que su novio podría alcanzarlo en cuanto este se desocupara, pero algo inesperado sucedió en aquel entonces cuando el azabache pasaba cerca de esa construcción, los cables de una grúa que se encontraba levantando una tubería de metal se rompieron y un grito fue lo único que se escuchó "!Cuidado allá abajo¡" Erwin levantó la mirada observando que el azabache se encontraba ya un poco de él pero lo que le aterrorizo fue ver como una enorme tubería le había atravesado el cuerpo justo en la altura del corazón en tan solo unos breves instantes y como su sangre resbalaba lentamente por la superficie fría y sólida de dicho metal. El rubio no se hizo esperar más y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba este y por un momento creyó mirar como Levi lo miraba a los ojos aprovechando la respiración que le quedaba para dedicarle una leve sonrisa antes de morir.

-¡LEVI!- gritó Erwin con desesperación al presentar aquella horrible escena otra vez

-Sería bueno que esto solo fuera una pesadilla ¿no crees?- alguien le había murmurado a Erwin cerca del oído y al voltearse se encontró de nuevo con aquella chica de pelo rubio que portaba la hoz, lo cual lo horrorizó y lo hizo alejarse de inmediato mientras ella se acercaba al cuerpo ya sin vida de su novio para sacudir su hoz y reclamar su alma justo como había sucedido la vez anterior.

¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤

[ Viernes 13 de Agosto a las 11:45 a.m ]

Despertó al escuchar el ruido de una podadora de césped, proveniente del jardín de sus vecinos. Por inercia se llevó ambas manos hasta sus ojos y se los frotó, pues estos le ardían un poco esta vez. Una vez despierto busco su celular en el buró que se hallaba en el buró de un lado de su cama y se dio cuenta que eran las 11:48 a.m de un viernes 13 de Agosto. Ese día había despertado a un más tarde de lo habitual por lo que se paró de golpe de la cama y se vistió con unos jeans y una playera para dirigirse al parque, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que debía llegar hasta allí lo más pronto posible y que allí se encontraría al azabache.

5 minutos más tarde cuando llego, se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas no eran erróneas, tal y como lo imaginaba se encontró con Levi sentado en la banca de siempre acariciando al gato negro que siempre le acompañaba, y sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, corrió rápidamente hacia el como si su propia vida pudiese depender de ello. Se detuvo frente al azabache y lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a levantarse de una manera brusca al instante, no había tiempo que perder debían darse prisa.

-Mierda, Erwin ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- cuestionó el azabache al ver la reacción del mayor y como el pequeño gato negro se había alejado de ellos sin más al ser apartado del chico de forma brusca.

-Rápido ven conmigo- dijo de inmediato el rubio mientras obligada a su novio a caminar rápidamente a la par de él sin tomarse la molestia de mirar atrás o dar alguna explicación.

-¡Erwin! Exijo saber qué diablos está pasando- gruño Levi ligeramente molesto tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del rubio pues este le estaba lastimando su muñeca.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones... solo...- respondió Erwin volteando a ver al azabache y aligerar un poco su agarre -Solo sígueme, por favor... es de vida o muerte.

Levi miró a su novio con algo de extrañeza, pero no por eso hizo objeción alguna a su última petición, el azabache simplemente asintió y dejó que Erwin lo guiara hasta las afueras de un parque, donde se encontraba un automóvil estacionado esperando por ellos. El rubio se había visto obligado a sacar su automóvil del garaje para poder llegar a tiempo con su pareja antes de que algo malo pudiese suceder de nuevo. Erwin no solía usar el auto a menos que la situación así lo requiriera y Levi supuso que esta sería una de esas situaciones que no muy a menudo se daban. Ambos se detuvieron al llegar al auto y Erwin le abrió la puerta del copiloto al azabache para que este pudiese subir de inmediato.

-Sube- le pidió Erwin al azabache casi al instante -Iremos a dar un paseo por el campo fuera de la ciudad- añadió de inmediato antes de que su novio comenzara a hacerle preguntas de nuevo.

El azabache dejó salir un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, antes de subir al auto sin decir una sola palabra. Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y tiró de su cinturón de seguridad para abrochárselo a pesar de que el broche de este se sentía un poco flojo, pero Levi no le dio mucha importancia a eso; confiaba en su novio y sus habilidades de manejo y de algún modo quería creer que todo marcharía bien. Erwin subió en el asiento del conductor unos segundos más tarde, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y encendió el auto para finalmente ponerlo en marcha y entrar en una de las carreteras.

Levi simplemente se acomodó en el asiento, encendió el estéreo y bajo un poco la ventanilla, pues hacia bastante calor y de algún modo lo detestaba porque eso implicaba que sus ropas lo harían sudar y estar sucio era algo que simplemente no podía soportar, odiaba todo lo que fuese antihigiénico y provocaran algún tipo de enfermedad, mal olor, alergias y cosas por ese estilo.

-Sabes... detesto los días de verano...- comentó Levi para romper el silencio incomodo que recientemente se había creado entre ambos.

-Sí, también yo...- respondió Erwin mientras conducía a través del tráfico para dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad, pues tenía la sospecha de que si sacaba a Levi de los peligros de esta podría evitar que este muriera en cualquier tipo de trágico accidente -Siempre son tan largos y repetitivos que no parecen tener fin... - el rubio se sintió más relajado cuando ambos habían logrado dejar la ciudad atrás y se abrían paso por la carretera libre; no había nada a su alrededor que no fuesen paisajes u otros automóviles circulando por las mismas vías en las que ellos iban, nada peligroso al parecer.

-Yo lo decía por el calor- aclaró de inmediato el azabache después de escuchar la respuesta de su pareja- Siempre hace un jodido calor infernal que es casi imposible no terminar sudando.

-Tienes razón, pero no hay nada que una buena lluvia no pueda arreglar ¿no crees?- A Erwin le gustaba llevar una tranquila conversación como esa, lo hacía sentir relajado de algún modo.

-Puede ser, siempre y cuando no termine resfriado como la última vez...- recalco Levi con calma.

-Bueno, si eso sucede sabes que no me molestaría cuidarte, cariño- le dedicó una amigable sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre la pierna del azabache, acariciando esta con un poco de ternura.

Llevaban viajando un buen rato y todo parecía marchar a la perfección hasta que el reloj del automóvil marcó las 12:50 p.m.

-Humn... ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?- preguntó de pronto Levi.

-Creo que hay una cajetilla en la guantera- indicó el mayor siguiendo adelante por la carretera.

El azabache se estiro un poco para alcanzar la guantera y en ese momento el broche de su cinturón se botó sin que este lograra darse cuenta, pues estaba ocupado buscando la cajetilla de cigarros a la que su novio se refería. Movió algunos de los manuables, mapas y papeles de circulación del auto que había allí guardados, pero no había nada parecido a la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba buscando.

-No hay cigarrillos aquí- le anuncio al mayor para que supiese que allí no había nada.

-Qué raro, podía jurar que había unos allí la última vez- Erwin sujetó el volante con la mano izquierda mientras llevaba la derecha hasta la guantera echando un pequeño y rápido vistazo para tratar de hallar aquellos cigarrillos, pero tal y como había dicho Levi allí no había nada más que un montón de manuales y papeles del auto -No te preocupes, te llevare a comprar unos más adelante- le aseguró.

Erwin retomó la vista al frente y cuando lo hizo su cara empalideció en tan solo unos segundos, llevando su mano derecha rápidamente al ver a un tráiler volcado más adelante en la carretera a unos pocos metros. El rubio volanteo lo más rápido que pudo tratando de frenar pero solo se escuchó un rechinar de llantas y el automóvil terminó saliéndose del camino, entrando en un terreno del bosque. Erwin aun trataba de detener el vehículo pues este iba algo rápido y temía terminar estrellándose con algunos de los árboles que le rodeaban, pero cuando finalmente pudo frenar no pudo creer lo que miraba; el azabache había salido disparado del vehículo a travesando el parabrisas con gran fuerza y velocidad, solo lo vio volar por los aires para terminar estrellándose en seco contra el duro tronco de un árbol en el cual se pudo escuchar cómo se rompían algunos huesos entre ellos el cráneo y el cuello. Erwin se desabrocho el cinturón y bajó del auto rápidamente para ir en busca del azabache y al llegar a donde estaba él lo encontró muerto en un charco de sangre.

-No...- murmuro Erwin - Esto... Esto no puede estar pasando -gritó frustrado negando ante la escena.

Una risa familiar se escuchó cerca de él, el ángel de muerte había a parecido de nuevo

-Buen intento- comentó ella divertida, riendo

-¿Porque haces esto?- Erwin preguntó de inmediato

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes...- negó con la cabeza un poco decepcionada -Donde hubo muerte siempre habrá muerte... Si él está contigo él morirá

El ángel de muerte lo transporto a algún tipo de dimensión vacía; era como estar en un cuarto oscuro en el que solo podía verla a ella portando esa sonrisa burlesca hacia él, de pronto ella chasqueo los dedos e hizo que una serie de televisiones los rodearan, en las que se podía ver claramente a Levi morir de diferentes maneras cada una más trágica y cruel que la anterior.

-El murió el viernes 13 de Agosto en un trágico accidente, fue arrollado por un camión después de que este atravesó corriendo la avenida cuando el semáforo indicaba luz verde...

-El primer accidente...- murmuro Erwin mientras aquel recuerdo volvía hasta él

[...Los murmullos de quienes presenciaban la escena se esparcieron entre la multitud que les rodeaba, pero nadie se atrevía a dar un paso hacia delante como si temieran que una cosa similar les sucediera por intentar apiadarse de un alma noble que luchaba por su vida en ese momento. Solo los gritos de Erwin sobresalían entre dicha multitud sus manos habían terminado bañadas por la sangre del azabache misma que comenzaba a extenderse rápidamente por el pavimento que les rodeaba

-Esto... Esto no puede estar pasando...- gritaba con desesperación - ¡Alguien ayúdelo! -abrazó el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de su amante, sintiendo como poco a poco este perdía su calor y aquel toque de luz abandonaba sus ojos grises, anunciando la peor tragedia que le pudo suceder; su amante había muerto y ya nadie podría hacer nada para ayudarlo. Se quedó mirando aquellos ojos vacíos, acariciando su blanca y tibia mejilla, mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -Desearía tener solo una oportunidad...- le murmuro abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza para finalmente romper a llorar -Desearía tener una oportunidad para salvar tú vida... Daría lo que fuera a cambio... No quiero que esto sea un adiós para siempre... no quiero perderte...]

-Ese día pediste ayuda... Pediste tener la oportunidad de salvarlo y evitar su muerte... dijiste que darías cualquier cosa para no tener que perderlo... Y ahora te ves envuelto en la misma tragedia una y otra vez...

-Yo solo quería que él viviera...- comentó Erwin con un toque de tristeza mientras todo desaparecía

¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤

[...Viernes 13 de Agosto a las 10:30 a.m.]

Había despertado sobresaltado esa mañana aún más después de lo ocurrido la última vez y rápidamente rectificó la hora y el día, dándose se cuenta que allí estaba otra vez, era un viernes 13 de Agosto a las 10:32 de la mañana, era el mismo día pero nuevamente la hora cambiaba por alguna extraña razón. Aunque esta vez Erwin agradeció que fuese de eso modo, pues tenía un pendiente que resolver con su amigo Mike, así que sin hacerse esperar más se levantó para vestirse y así ir a su casa.

En tan solo unos 10 minutos más tarde Erwin bajaba las escaleras de forma apresurada, pues tenía que ir a ver a Mike para averiguar que necesitaba y posteriormente ir a buscar a Levi; comenzaba a formular una pequeña idea en su mente de que es lo que haría para evitar que le arrebataran a su novio de nuevo, lo salvaría a como diera lugar sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer para lograrlo.

Salió por la puerta de su casa, cruzó el jardín, saltó los pequeños portones y se adentró a las calles de la ciudad una vez más, esta vez tomando un sendero distinto al de siempre, pues Mike vivía en dirección contraria de donde situaba el parque; aún le quedaba un poco más de una hora para visitar antes de tener que buscar a su novio y eso lo tenía bastante nervioso no por el hecho de verlo sino de no poder llegar a tiempo para salvarlo, no estaba seguro de poder soportar verle morir sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo o evitarlo.

Camino por las calles poco transitadas de ese lado de la ciudad y se dio cuenta de que el peligro habitaba en cada esquina, jamás pensó que la ciudad fuese un lugar tan peligroso. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo sería un poco más difícil de lo que inicialmente pensó, pero antes de que pudiese partirse la cabeza ideando un plan factible, se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Mike.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y tocó el timbre un par de veces mientras esperaba. Un par de minutos más tarde la puerta de aquella residencia se abrió y Erwin pudo divisar a su mejor amigo de pie frente a él, primero luciendo un aspecto serio para posteriormente mostrarle una amigable sonrisa.

-¡Erwin, que sorpresa!- saludó Mike algo sorprendido por la inesperada visita de su mejor -Que curioso había pensado en llamarte más tarde, ven pasa

El más alto le había indicado a Erwin que le siguiera antes de adentrarse de vuelta en la vivienda. Erwin le siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde Mike le esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Erwin tomó asiento justo aun lado de este preguntándose qué era eso tan urgente a lo que su amigo se refería, que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Ibas a llamarme?- cuestionó para retomar la conversación que habían iniciado en la puerta

Mike recobró aquella postura seria con la que le había recibido inicialmente, entrelazo sus manos y dejó salir un profundo suspiro, no sabía cómo decirle esto a su mejor amigo, así que decidió hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.

-Así es, verás... - se revolvió el cabello con algo de nerviosismo -Creo que descubrí algo, pero no son exactamente buenas noticias... -comenzó a explicar Mike con tranquilidad seleccionado las palabras adecuadas -Se trata del libro que leías antes de salir de clases, ya no lo conservas, cierto?

-No, lo devolví a la biblioteca cuando terminé de leerlo- aclaró Erwin con tranquilidad -Porque la pregunta? -aquello le había inspirado algo de curiosidad.

-Qué bueno que te has desecho de él, veras estuve indagando un poco al respecto y encontré algunos rumores en la web hablaban sobre una maldición gitana que poseía dicho libro...- volvió con la misma explicación de antes Mike -Esta consistía en que la persona que leyera dicha novela se vería maldito al punto de perder aquello que más amaba en su vida..

Erwin escuchó con detenimiento cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado Mike y no pudo evitar que la imagen de Levi pasara por su mente seguida de una serie de preguntas y pensamientos sobre ello. ¿Sería a causa de esa maldición que Levi muriera frente a sus ojos una y otra vez? De ser así ¿Existiría una forma de romper aquella maldición? Necesitaba saberlo. El rubio se sintió intrigado al escuchar aquello, pero siguió escuchando todo lo que su amigo decía con detenimiento

-...Al principio pensé que esto solo era un cuento para asustar a la gente y no le tome mucha seriedad...- aclaro Mike haciendo una pequeña mueca de la lado -...Pero justo el otro día estaba haciendo memoria y recordé que además de ti había otra persona que había leído ese mismo libro...

-¿Quién?- cuestionó Erwin casi de inmediato dejándose llevar por su curiosidad.

-... Eren Jaeger leerlo, por lo que se su madre fue asesinada hace no mucho y su padre desapareció sin dejar rastro yo pienso que igual está muerto.. - Mike había entrelazado sus manos y adquirido de nuevo una expresión sería.

-Ya veo...- comentó Erwin un tanto preocupado -Y ante todo esto... ¿Existe alguna forma de romper la maldición?

-Pues algunos decían que mediante una negociación o trueque... aunque otros dicen que un tercero debe morir en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora para que funcione... - él respondió con tranquilidad -Aunque no sé, todo eso parecen sólo palabrerías, si me preguntas.

-Entiendo...- comentó Erwin mirando su reloj eran las 11:40 -Se hace tarde, debo irme, quede de verme con Levi a mediodía en el parque- se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta seguido de Mike quién le acompañaba para despedirlo.

-Está bien, ve con cuidado- fue la respuesta de Mike observando como su mejor amigo salía de su casa para adentrarse a las calles de la ciudad -Cuida bien de Levi, amigo...

Erwin se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con las manos ocultas sobre sus bolsillos, se notaba demasiado pensativo pero era cierto que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado la última vez y lo que acababa de decirle Mike. "Si él está contigo él morirá" la voz del ángel de muerte resonaba en su cabeza, solo trataba de asimilar las cosas con calma y solo estaba seguro de una cosa esta vez Levi no moriría, él evitaría que este muriera a toda costa, sus últimos esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes como para evitar su muerte, pero él ya estaba cansado de verle morir y por eso lo que hiciera el día de hoy debía marcar una completa diferencia a lo de antes.

Tardo aproximadamente unos diez minutos en llegar al parque y desde la entrada de este pudo divisar a Levi acariciando al pequeño gato negro que se mantenía acurrucado en su regazo. Caminó tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba él, mostrando una amigable sonrisa forjada sobre su rostro como solía hacerlo antes de todos esos días devastadores anteriores a este mismo. Al llegar hasta donde estaba Levi se detuvo frente a él para darle un pequeño y dulce beso en la frente.

-Hola, cariño- saludó con completa naturalidad Erwin para tomar asiento junto a un lado de él-

-Hey, Erwin- le saludo de vuelta el azabache con tranquilidad notando como este miraba al gato.

-Qué bonito gato ¿Es tuyo?- preguntó mientras acariciaba al minino suavemente detrás de las orejas.

-No es mío, lo encontré aquí hace un par de días y me siguió a casa parece bastante amigable y nadie ha venido a preguntar por él...

-Ya veo... ¿Lo adoptaras?- pregunto curioso Erwin mirando al azabache a los ojos.

-Supongo que eso haré- respondió mientras miraba de vuelta los ojos celestes de su pareja

\- Y... ¿Has pensado algún nombre?- tomó a Levi del mentón para seguir mirándolo de igual forma.

-Mittens me agrada- el azabache acercó su rostro al de Erwin de modo que sus labios se rozaron

-Es un buen nombre- murmuró el rubio aprisionando juguetonamente los labios de su novio con los suyos para robarle un suave y dulce beso, tenía tanto antojo de probar sus labios una vez más.

Levi no dijo nada más, solo respondió al beso que el mayor le daba cuando de pronto el gato que se hallaba en su regazo le arrancó el pañuelo blanco que llevaba consigo y salto lejos de la banca para salir corriendo. El azabache se separó de Erwin de inmediato y se levantó echando a correr detrás del gato que llevaba su pañuelo en la boca

-Oi, Mittens, vuelve aquí!- gritó el azabache un poco molesto debido a que el pañuelo tenía un valor significativo para él; Erwin se la había regalado cuando estos dos habían cumplido su primer mes juntos y por nada del mundo quería que este se arruinará

-Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo...- dijo Erwin parándose de un salto para echarse a correr tras el azabache. Vio salir a ambos del parque para adentrarse a una de las avenidas más transitadas del lugar. El gato negro cruzo del otro lado y el azabache se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte rechinido de llantas, la luz del semáforo estaba en verde y Levi volteo para mirar como un camión se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta él, se preparó para recibir dicho impacto pero este nunca llego pues alguien o algo lo había embestido lejos del alcanza de su alcanza y él simplemente había caído en seco sobre el pavimento. Erwin se había interpuesto en el camino de modo que el camión había chocado contra él mientras este gritaba a todo pulmón "Te amo, Levi" en ese momento el cuerpo del rubio fue destrozado y la sangre termino salpicada por doquier incluso en el rostro azabache quien miraba horrorizado la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

Erwin se sintió aliviado al saber que había salvado a Levi de la muerte y que ahora este podría continuar con su vida aunque eso implicara el no volver a verle de nuevo, pero podía jurar que aun entre el dolor desgarrador y la respiración abandonándole lentamente aun podía sentir el dulce y suave contacto del último beso que este le había dado. Pronto observó al ángel de la muerte aparecer lo que significaba que seguramente él ya estaba en sus últimos momentos.

-Tal parece que aquí termino todo, me sacrifique a mí mismo para permitir que Levi viviera...-

-Muy inteligente y valiente decisión- comentó el ángel de muerte sorprendida de lo que acababa de suceder- Ciertamente la deuda ha quedado saldada, el vivirá, pero ahora tu ocuparás su lugar...

En ese momento pudo ver a Levi acercarse a él arrodillándose a un lado veía su cara de tristeza y dolor, en ese momento no supo si lo que había hecho era lo mejor puesto que ahora su novio sufriría acerca de su propia perdida.

-Idiota ¿Qué hiciste?- decía este llorando mientras lo atraía cerca de él abrazando lo que quedaba de su cuerpo -Todo esto es mi culpa, tu no merecías morir así, no me dejes... Desearía tener una oportunidad para evitar que todo esto sucediera y así poder evitar tu muerte... Daría lo que fuera...

-Tal parece que esto no se ha terminado aún- comentó el ángel de muerte sonriendo con malicia.

¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤ ¤°.¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•'¯»«'¯•.¸¸.°¤

[Viernes 13 de Agosto a las 11:30 a.m]

Se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana, observando como los rayos de Sol se infiltraban a través de esta, también podía divisar el reflejo de su blanquecino rostro y sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar -Tch, esta vez no pienso fallar...- El azabache se talló sus ojos, para limpiarlos un poco, tomó el pañuelo que Erwin le había regalado el día de su aniversario y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, acto seguido de eso buscó a su pequeño gato Mittens y se preparó para ir al parque antes de que Erwin pudiese llegar hasta allí, estaba seguro que esta vez impediría su muerte a como diera lugar, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer para lograrlo pero ellos dos pronto estarían juntos.

Levi tomó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada diciendo "Puedo verte en el parque a mediodía" y su respuesta había sido un "Por supuesto, allí te veré..." Hecho esto salió de casa tranquilamente, cruzando cada una de las calles, esperando a que el logo de la persona se pusiera en verde para finalmente cruzar. Desde el accidente que había sufrido Erwin, Levi había aprendido una lección importante y esta era no cruzar una calle sin antes mirar los señalamientos de un semáforo o eso podría causar un accidente mortal. El sol alumbraba desde lo alto del cielo y este solo sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar además de que sus ropas se le adherían al cuerpo y eso era molesto y asqueroso para él, sobretodo porque acababa de tomar una refrescante ducha esa misma mañana.

Tardó en llegar aproximadamente unos 10 minutos y decidió tomar asiento en una de las bancas del lugar, acto seguido coloco a Mittens sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras esperaban por él, Mittens solo ronroneaba ante cada una de las caricias que Levi le daba, así esperaron durante otros 5 minutos más hasta que finalmente Erwin había venido a buscarlos como era habitual.

-Hola cariño- le saludo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente antes de sentarse justo aun lado de él.

-Hey, Erwin- le devolvió el saludo Levi con su tono serio habitual

-Qué bonito gato ¿es tuyo?- preguntó Erwin mientras acariciaba al felino detrás de las orejas

-Sí, su nombre es Mittens acabo de adoptarlo- él respondió con tranquilidad

-Es un buen nombre me gusta- comentó Erwin con una sonrisa

Levi se acercó a besar los labios de Erwin y el rubio correspondió de igual manera mientras se miraban a los ojos como si no existiera un mañana, cuando de pronto el gato que se hallaba en su regazo arrancó la corbata de bola de Erwin y saltó para irse corriendo El rubio sin hacerse esperar se puso de pie y comenzó a correr detrás del felino. Levi quien también se había levantado para correr tras ellos había logrado alcanzar a Erwin en la esquina de la banqueta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Levi mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su novio

El gato negro atravesó corriendo la calle mientras la luz del semáforo indicaba verde y justo a un lado pasaba caminando tranquilamente un joven castaño de ojos esmeraldas, quien mantenía su atención fija en un libro de pastas negras. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte rechinido de llantas y segundos más tarde un camión había golpeado a Jaeger destrozándolo por completo, su sangre termino salpicaba por todos lados incluso en las ropas de Erwin y Levi.

Después de 500 intentos de Levi por salvar a Erwin ese evento inimaginable e impensable había ocurrido por si solo frente a sus ojos, algo que hasta el mismo Levi desconocía, pero de algo si estaba seguro el azabache y eso era que el pobre Eren Jaeger no podría acosarlo nunca más. Solo esperaba que este pudiese reunirse con su madre y su padre para poder llevar una vida feliz al lado de ellos aunque esta fuese en el más allá.

Unos segundos más tarde apareció el ángel de la muerte para susurrarle al azabache al oído "Deuda Saldada" e ir por su nueva presa para arrastrarla hacia el otro mundo con quienes le esperaban.

El libro que Eren leía cayo a las orillas de la carretera, donde Levi lo tomó para comenzar a quemarlo con un encendedor, nadie más sería víctima, ni volvería a sufrir a causa de esa maldición gitana nunca más. Una vez que el libro había sido reducido a cenizas y aquella pesadilla finalmente terminó para ambos de ellos. Erwin y Levi se dirigieron a casa donde algunos pendientes les esperaban.

Y entre los escombros solo quedo un pequeño pedazo de hoja de aquel libro y en este decía:

"Donde hubo muerte siempre habrá muerte... Y tarde o temprano todas las deudas se saldarán"

FIN~


End file.
